Misty Pond
Misty Pond is the second stage in the game Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, and this is where it starts to get challenging. Created by Milesprower2. Appearance It's all water, you can see land quite far away in the background, there's mist covering the right side of the screen and you have a houseboat at the far left. Info Sun You have 50 sun to start and it is night-time, so no sun falls from the sky. Effects This stage is all water and it has fog (although it's called mist in this game), as well as being night-time. You start with five columns of Lily Pads in the first level (as you can't plant any more, you get Sea-shrooms before Lily Pads), but only two columns in the levels afterwards. Oh, and there are Ambush Zombies in each huge wave. Challenge Zone Shipwreck Lake Main Path Levels An overview of the levels on the main path, including new zombies introduced in those stages, and the plants or items you get upon completing them. *Night 1: Five columns of Lily Pads instead of two. One Flag. Three columns of mist. New Zombies: Ducky Tube Zombie. Plant unlocked: Sun-shroom. *Night 2: Regular level. Five columns of Lily Pads instead of two. Two Flags. Four columns of mist. New Zombies: Snorkel Zombie. Plant unlocked: Lily Pad. *Night 3: Conveyor-belt level. Gate unlocked by getting twenty-eight stars. Two Flags. Four columns of mist. Item unlocked: Burt's Blueprint. *Night 4: Regular level. Two Flags. Four columns of mist. New Zombies: Dolphin Rider Zombie. Plant unlocked: Kernel-pult. *Night 5: Regular level. Three Flags. Four columns of mist. New Zombies: Seagull Zombie. Plant unlocked: Plantern. *Night 6: Save Our Seeds level. Gate unlocked by getting thirty-two stars. Two Flags. Five columns of mist. Protect five Split Peas. Plant unlocked: Split Pea. *Night 7: Regular level. Two Flags. Five columns of mist. New Zombies: Scuba Diving Zombie. Plant unlocked: Cactus. *Night 8: Regular level. Three Flags. Six columns of mist. New Zombies: Balloon Zombie. Plant unlocked: Blover. *Night 9: Sneak Attack level. Gate unlocked by getting thirty-six stars. Three Flags. No mist. Plant unlocked: Scaredy-shroom. *Night 10: Regular level. Three Flags. Five columns of mist. New Zombies: Siren Zombie. Plant unlocked: Ice-shroom. *Night 11: Regular level. Four Flags. Six columns of mist. New Zombies: Octo Zombie. Plant unlocked: Fume-shroom. *Night 12: Last Stand level. One Flag. Seven columns of mist. Gate unlocked by getting forty stars. 3,000 Sun. Item unlocked: Twin Sunflower Statue (Co-op Mode). *Night 13: Regular level. Three Flags. Six columns of mist. New Zombies: Speedboat Zombie. Plant unlocked: Volt-shroom. *Night 14: Regular level. Four Flags. Seven columns of mist. New Zombies: Kraken Zombie. Item unlocked: Zombie Note. *Night 15: Boss level. Gate unlocked by getting forty-eight stars. Boss: Neptuna. Plant unlocked: Flower Pot. Side Path Levels An overview of the levels on the side paths, along with how to unlock the side paths. Super Sun Side Path On this side path, you have three levels where sun is worth double, but twice as many zombies appear! Unlock by: Beating the Misty Pond Stage. *Super Sun Level I: Two Flags. Four columns of mist. *Super Sun Level II: Three Flags. Five columns of mist. *Super Sun Level III: Four Flags. Six columns of mist. Reward for beating side path: Hypno-shroom. Save Our Seeds Side Path On this side path, you have three levels where you need to protect plants on certain spaces. Unlock by: Unlocking Garlic. *Save Our Seeds Level I: Three Flags. Three columns of mist. Protect two Garlics. *Save Our Seeds Level II: Four Flags. Three columns of mist. Protect three Garlics. *Save Our Seeds Level III: Five Flags. Four columns of mist. Protect five Garlics. Reward for beating side path: Shovel Refund 1. Sneak Attack Side Path On this side path, you have three choose-your-seeds levels where the zombies begin their attack immediately, instead of giving you twenty seconds to prepare. What's more, there's less time between waves as well, leading to levels almost as fast-paced as PvZ2! Unlock by: Getting every star in the Misty Pond Stage's Main Path. *Sneak Attack Level I: Three Flags. Two columns of mist. *Sneak Attack Level II: Four Flags. Three columns of mist. *Sneak Attack Level III: Five Flags. Four columns of mist. Reward for beating side path: Shield-shroom. Last Stand Side Path On this side path, you must plan your defense prior to the zombie invasion, and defend a certain amount of flags, with an extra 250 sun after each flag. Unlock by: Beating the Icy Rink Stage. *Last Stand Level I: Three Flags. Six columns of mist. 2,000 Sun. *Last Stand Level II: Four Flags. Seven columns of mist. 3,000 Sun. *Last Stand Level III: Five Flags. Nine columns of mist. 4,000 Sun. Reward for beating side path: Doom-shroom. Expert Side Path On this side path, there are three TOTALLY different levels, all are very hard. Unlock by: Getting to level 20 in the Shipwreck Lake Challenge Zone. *Wall-nut Bowling: Three Flags. Three columns of mist. Plant Wall-nuts from the conveyor-belt as bowling balls. *Divers of Death: Five Flags. Five columns of mist. Most zombies are Snorkel Zombies and Scuba Diving Zombies. *Zombie Apocalypse: Ten Flags. Six columns of mist. Every 2 Flags, the zombies change, and you get to change your plants, like in a Survival: Hard Mode. Reward for beating side path: Plant Food Recharger. Speech Night 1 Burt: "There's so much mist, I can hardly see." Crazy Dave: "BOO!" Burt: "Ah! Don't...do that!" Crazy Dave: "That's why they call me the Fog Man." Burt: "This is mist, not fog." Crazy Dave: "Sure it is." Burt: "I've modified our old Pool Cleaners to work in deep water. I call them Lake Cleaners!" Crazy Dave: "That's so CRAAAZY!" Burt: "Also, as you've probably noticed, it's night-time now, so no sun will fall from the sky." Crazy Dave: "At least we have Sea-shrooms to plant in the lake for free!" Night 2 Crazy Dave: "Don't you just love fog?" Burt: "As I said, this is mist. And no, I don't love it. It's bad enough not being able to see the zombies, it's even worse when some of them can dive underwater to dodge attacks!" Crazy Dave: "You mean like Snorkel Zombies?" Burt: "No, I mean like zombies that jump off of a diving board." Crazy Dave: "But there are no diving boards around here!" Burt: "I was being sarcastic!" Crazy Dave: "Ooooh right. I thought you were getting crazier than me!" Night 3 Crazy Dave: "Hey, look, zombies can wear ducky tubes and diamonds!" Burt: "This won't end well." Crazy Dave: "How about you use that conveyor-belt thingy again?" Burt: "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Crazy Dave: "Because I'm smarter than you!" Burt: "No you're not." Night 4 Burt: "Don't the zombies riding dolphins jump over plants?" Crazy Dave: "Yep!" Burt: "And they go really, really fast too, right?" Crazy Dave: "Yep!" Burt: "Then shouldn't we try to find some Tall-nuts?" Crazy Dave: "Nope!" Burt: "But if they jump over our Wall-nuts, our brains might get eaten!" Crazy Dave: "Yep!" Burt: "Are you going to say anything other than yep or nope?" Crazy Dave: "Nope!" Burt: "Of all the people to be stuck with during a zombie apocalypse...I had to be stuck with the crazy guy, didn't I?" Crazy Dave: "Yep!" Burt: "THAT WAS RHETORICAL!" Crazy Dave: "Nope!" More coming soon! Note Coming soon! Levels and Stars Note: For co-ordinates used to say where ambush zombies appear, ABCDEFGHI are the columns (A is left, I is right), 12345 are the rows (1 is top, 5 is bottom). So E3 means the middle column and middle row. Another Note: Ambush Zombie info is very detailed and so is kept separate from the Special Things info. Another Another Note: "Don't plant more than X" missions ignore Lily Pads. Night 1 Flags: One (ten waves). Zombies: Ducky Tube Zombie, Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Flag Zombie, Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie. Reward: Lily Pad. Special things: Five columns of Lily Pads. Three columns of Mist. Ambush Zombies: Flag 1: Browncoat (H2, G3, H4), Conehead (I1, I5). Bonus Goals *Don't lose any Lake Cleaners. *Save up at least 1,000 sun by the final wave. *Don't plant more than 20 plants. Night 2 Flags: Two (twenty waves). Zombies: Ducky Tube Zombie, Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Flag Zombie, Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie, Snorkel Zombie. Reward: Sun-shroom. Special things: Five columns of Lily Pads. Four columns of Mist. Ambush Zombies: Flag 1: Browncoat (G2, H3, G5), Conehead (G1, H4). Flag 2: Conehead (F1, F3, F5), Buckethead (G2, H4). Bonus Goals *Don't lose any Lake Cleaners. *Don't lose any plants. *Don't plant any plants that cost more than 150 sun. Night 3 (Conveyor-belt) Flags: Two (twenty waves). Plants: Snow Pea (10%), Wall-nut (10%), Bloomerang (25%), Cherry Bomb (5%), Lily Pad (50%). Zombies: Ducky Tube Zombie, Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Flag Zombie, Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie, Ducky Tube Brickhead Zombie, Snorkel Zombie. Reward: Burt's Blueprint, Treasure Chest. Special things: Four columns of Mist. Ambush Zombies: Flag 1: Conehead (G1, G2, G3, G4, G5). Flag 2: Buckethead (F1, F2, F4, F5), Brickhead (F3). Bonus Goals *Don't lose any Lake Cleaners. Night 4 Flags: Two (twenty waves). Zombies: Ducky Tube Zombie, Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Flag Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie. Reward: Kernel-pult. Special things: Four columns of Mist. Ambush Zombies: Flag 1: Browncoat (F1, F3, F5), Conehead (G2, G4). Flag 2: Conehead (G1, F2, G3, F4, G5). Bonus Goals *Don't lose any Lake Cleaners. *Don't spend more than 2,500 sun. *Don't lose any plants. Music Copyright information: I did not make this, and I do not claim ownership. Category:Nighttime areas Category:Stages Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown